official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Remus Lupin
Early Life Remus was born on March 10th, 1960 to Lyall and Hope Lupin. His father worked at the Ministry of Magic and encountered the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, whom he believed deserved nothing but death. This opinion cost the Lupin family dearly, as Greyback decided to revenge himself upon Lyall by targeting his son. As the nearly five-year-old Remus slept peacefully in his bed, Greyback forced his way in through the window. Though Lyall was able to get there in time to drive Greyback off with powerful spells, he was unable to prevent him from completing his evil goal. Remus became infected with lycanthrophy, and he became a werewolf himself. His parents took him to various healers and tried their best to make him a normal boy, but there was no cure for his condition; but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made special accommodations allowing Remus to attend Hogwarts. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Remus quickly made friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. He was glad to be sorted into Gryffindor, as that was the house his friends were in. Every month, when Remus would turn into a werewolf, he had to go to the Whomping Willow, and would crawl down a passageway which lead to the Shreiking Shack in Hogsmeade. There, he could transform without harming anyone. When his worried friends asked him where he was disapearing, he made up excuses, and said he had to visit his ill mum. Year 2 In Remus's second year, his friends James, Sirius, and Teresa joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He continued his transformations isolated in the Shreiking Shack. Year 3 In Remus's third year, he began to tutor a friend, Sasha Monnet. Sasha wasn't good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, so she asked him to help her. Remus began to get attracted to her, but forced himself to ignore those feelings, as he was afraid of being rejected from her when she found out he was a werewolf. He decided to tell his friends what he was, and to his joy, they didn't treat him any differently. They decided to become Animagi to assist him during his transformations, and also began to make the Marauder's Map, so they would know when it would be a safe to time to go to the Whomping Willow. Remus's extra classes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, were pretty fun, but Sasha was also in them, so Remus had to try extra hard to not make a move on her. Also, Sirius Black began to date Teresa Berlitz. Year 4 In this year, Remus and his friends finished creating the Marauder's Map, and gave each other nicknames. Remus's was Moony. In this year, Headmaster Dumbeldore held a Yule Ball for his students. To Remus's joy, Sasha asked him to be her date to the dance. At the dance, however, Sasha asked him out. Remus said no, because he was afraid of hurting her as a werewolf. He also knew that after Hogwarts, he'd be an outcast because of his lycantrophy, and didn't want Sasha to also be an outcast. Also, he was afraid she'd leave him when she found out what he was. After this, Sasha stopped asking him for DADA help, and began to ignore him. Year 5 In Remus's fifth year, his friends had finally managed to become Animagi. Sirius was a dog, James was a stag, and Peter was a rat. Remus was glad to have his friends with him during his transformation. He also noticed that Sasha had changed. She had more confidence, she wasn't that shy, she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and she had also started acting different. He had also become a Gryffindor Prefect, and so had Sasha. He told her that they could still be friends, despite what happened at the Yule Ball. He was happy when she started hanging out with him more. He also learned the Patronus Charm, and wasn't pleased when he realized his Patronus was a wolf. Year 6 Although he and Sasha were supposed to be friends, Remus could tell they were more than that, but less than a couple. His friends, Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue began to date, and Remus wished that he could do the same with Sasha. He was pleased when he recieved his O.W.L results, and eventually decided to tell Sasha and her friends that he was a werewolf. To his joy, they didn't feel any differently about him, and Sasha still wanted to be with him, despite his lycantrophy. The two began to date. Year 7 In his final year, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, which made Remus quite pleased. James Potter and Lily Evans, the Head Boy and Girl and his friends, started to date. Sasha also started a program to help the children of Squibs and Muggles who were being bullied. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Sasha got a job as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts. During summer vacation, she'd live with Remus in his house. He'd work low-wage jobs, but eventually was fired, as he kept disapearing every month. One night, Remus transformed in his house while Sasha was there. Scared, she ran outside, and locked the doors and windows so he wouldn't be able to escape and bite people. She decided to head to Sirius and Teresa's place, but was cornered by Dolohov and several other Death Eaters. Since she had started a protection program for bullied Hogwarts students who were children of Squibs and Muggles, the Death Eaters didn't like her, so they murdered her. Remus was miserable when he found out, and blamed himself for her death, as it was his fault he transformed, which made Sasha run away and get murdered. After Sasha's death After Sasha's death, she was replaced by Professor Flitwick. Remus's jobs were getting worse, and he finally got a decent occupation as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. It only lasted a year, and afterwards, he was back to poverty. The Order of the Phoenix started again, and there he met Nymphadora Tonks. Eventually, he became infatuated with her, but refused to acknowledge his feelings for her, as he was afraid she'd reject him because he was a werewolf, and, he was afraid of his lycantrophy leading to her death, which is what happened to Sasha. Later on, Remus and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix were fighting Death Eaters during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. During this battle, Sirius was murdered. It was hard for Remus to recover after his death, as now all of his friends were dead. Tonks told him that she knew of his lycantrophy, knew what she'd be risking to be with him, and still wanted him. Remus eventually gave in, and the two were married in a quiet ceremony. When Tonks told him she was pregnant, Remus was mortified, as he was afraid the baby would be a werewolf because of him. He was considering abandoning Tonks and the baby, but eventually decided not to. Tonks soon gave birth to Edward 'Teddy' Lupin, who Remus soon began to adore. Death While fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus was murdered by Antonin Dolohov, the same Death Eater who had murdered Sasha. Moments later, Tonks was murdered by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Gallery Remus-`1.jpg Remus.jpg remus-2.jpg|Remus with Tonks remus-3.jpg remus-4.jpg remus-5.jpg|Remus at the Yule Ball remus-6.jpg